A Rugby Match
by CretianStar
Summary: Lavender decides to interrupt Seamus' TV time.


A/N: I like this pairing, I think it's underrated. Naughty one shot!

* * *

Even after all these years, one simple brush of his knuckles across her cheek made her shiver inside. It made her body pool with heat and it made her want him, the same way she had all that time ago when they were teenagers, hiding out in the room of requirement, waiting for Harry to return to them, to liberate them.

Lavender felt the heat travel deep into her core as Seamus watched the TV, a device that still confused her but she watched it all the same. Normally. Not tonight. Tonight she wanted him desperately. Her fingers trailed up his thigh and startled Seamus turned to stare at his wife, the scars still marring her throat and chest from Greyback's attack made her only more beautiful to him.

He stared at her inquisitively, not much came between him and the rugby but it was only England vs France, his wife was far more interesting when she had _that_ look in her eye. He smiled at her and she quickly crawled into his lap, bending her head to kiss him deeply. She straddled his thighs and smiled into his kiss as his touch danced along her legs, up to settle his hands on her hips, anchoring her position. She hums delightedly as he grips a little tighter, grinding his body up into hers. Seamus bites softly at her lips and listens to the gasp that comes from her mouth.

"Shall we?" He says gruffly, gesturing to the stairs.

"No, let's do it here." She murmurs back. "On the sofa, like this."

Seamus grinned up at her and said nothing more, lifting the hem of her oversized Harpies sweater and following the fabric with kisses. His lips traced a path over the top of her stomach, up over one breast, biting her nipple lightly, to settle on her throat. Once upon a time Lavender had shied away from revealing her scars, she'd covered the lumpy skin with scarves and high necked blouses but now under Seamus gentle tutelage she cared not for her scars. She wore hers like Potter wore his lightning – neither gave a fuck.

His mouth eagerly worked her into more of a frenzy than she already was. She had planned to take it slow this evening, maybe slowly tease Seamus while he was watching the game, give him head to see what he could concentrate on more, but she had forgotten that he cared neither for France nor England and that he had been far more willing to play with her instead. Now though with him nibbling on her ear she was keen to divest her husband of his clothes and ride him like a broomstick. She giggled at her mental train but suppressed them as he pulled back. She kissed him quickly, a lingering long kiss that banished any giggles and she felt only heat coursing through her. Seamus had lifted his hands to her breasts, pinching each nipple before grabbing them roughly. She arched her chest forward into him; she bore little patience with gentle treatment of her boobs, she liked it when Seamus was rougher.

"Ven darling." He said hoarsely, his hips pressing up into her.

"Not yet." She whispered in his ear, biting underneath his ear to silence him. She ground her hips down into his as she undid the buttons of his checked shirt. Nails now scored across his chest, not hard enough to leave marks, not like last time. She impishly checked to see whether the last set of nail tracks had dissipated from his pale chest and she was pleased to see they hadn't quite gone yet. She was pulled from her moment of pride as Seamus grabbed her hips hard and pushed her down onto his raging erection.

"Lavender Finnigan." He bit out. "If you don't strip, I will hex your clothes away." He demanded and she gave him a saucy grin.

"Dare you." She smirked but as he reached for his wand, she shimmied off his lap and slowly stripped off her shorts and knickers. She watched with a smile as Seamus quickly divested himself of his jeans and boxers before pulling her back onto his lap. The pair groaned at the contact, kissing once more. There was hair pulling and nail scratching as they moved their bodies against one another again for the well-deserved friction. He slid a hand between them and lightly toyed with her for a few moments, watching with a smug smile as her head fell back and she stopped kissing his neck. He heard her moan and slowly slid one finger inside of her.

He'd changed the pace altogether, their almost frenzied passion had been slowed down by Seamus who was now pumping two fingers in and out of his beloved wife. As her hips started to move with his fingers, he withdrew and despite her whine of protest, he was soon lining his cock up with her entrance.

She sank slowly onto him, his girth familiar and Lavender felt a burst of love rush through her. She kissed him hard, holding his face between her hands as she poured as much love into the kiss as she could and for a moment the pair were kissing like their lives depended on it. Then she purposefully tightened herself around him and he growled at her.

"I swear you're a Slytherin you dirty minx." He growled in an Irish accent, thicker than normal but Lavender never got a chance to answer. He thrust up into her and any smart arse reply died on her tongue as the pair fell into a habitual rhythm. Seamus gloried in her breasts bouncing before his eyes and his grip tightened on hips.

"Seaaaaaamus." She started to call out and he marvelled as she reached down between them to rub her clit.

"Fuck Lavender." He groaned and she started to whimper, her hip movements becoming disjointed as she reached her peak. She came with a soft cry, her body still moving to make sure Seamus came with her and he did, not long after her, letting out a stream of curse words as he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

When their heart-rates started to slow and the sweat was cooling on their skins, he pulled back to look at her with a suspicious grin.

"You came so quickly." He was mock accusatory. "How long had you planned this for?"

"Hours." She chuckled as they cleaned themselves up in the bathroom.

"Huh…" He stepped in front of her, admiring the glow on her face. "And I bet you played as well before hand." He smiled.

"Maybe." She winked and he laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but don't worry I won't interrupt Ireland's game next week."

"More than your life's worth woman." He held her in an embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"Bloody rugby." She huffed and kissed his neck back.

"Bloody woman." He retorted.


End file.
